Protecting Time
by Project X
Summary: Self insert. This is a gift I typed up for Elle, Britt, and Brandon. I hope you guys enjoy! It's about 4 teens being in the TARDIS helping The Doctor out as time and space goes hey wire.


_Okay I know this seems out of no where but I'm writing this for my friend Elle! She hasn't been able to get on lately, but when she does I want to be able to surprise her with this. It's also for Brandon and Sora! You guys have been so awesome to me, I just wanted to surprise you with something I knew we would all enjoy. I'm sorry if I get a few things wrong in this but I wanted it to be a surprise so I couldn't ask about it._

_I wrote this for my friends but other's like it that'll just be a bonus._

_Brandon Monarch- BMDX_

_Britt- Sora Avalon_

_Elle- WolfAngel_

_**-X-**_

"**Protecting Time!": When Worlds Collide!**

_September-18th-2012- "Some where in space."_

We had basically turned the TARDIS control room into our den. My cloak jacket-thing was strewn on the back of the couch, Elle's pictures and art was draped all over the console, Brandon's laptop was sitting on the couch adjacent to me, and Britt's bunny plushie was sitting in the chair next to me.

I wanted to laugh at that, The Doctor hated it when he accidentally sat on the bunny plushie and he had to apologize to it. Or when he slipped on some of Elle's pencils and supplies, or on one of my fingerless sports gloves. But he would always jump back up and proclaim that he was fine.

Every once and a while we'd go visit Amy and Rory and they'd laugh at the fact the console room was still a mess. River even sometimes would pick up after us, absentmindedly of course.

_Dear Journal;_

_Life in the TARDIS is...exciting, peaceful, adventurous, tragic, and running... a lot of running. I'm finally getting good at the running part now though._

Speaking of I myself, at this very moment I just happen to be typing up a journal of our journeys with The Doctor. It's taken me a year to get around to it, for a long time it was just non-stop action around here. But things have finally cooled down. I'm now finally able to document our travels while in the TARDIS. I just happen to be sitting in the TARDIS control room right now actually.

I can hear Elle's music playing and Brandon shuffling through The Doctor's old wardrobe... "I FOUND THE SCARF!"

"Oi! My scarf!"

Now I'm laughing at the fact the 11th doctor is wearing one of his old self's scarf. It was either the 5th or 4th's. The other wore celery on his white jacket.

Oh! And Britt is most likely making more plushies. It's her hobby.

_We've been traveling with The Doctor for a year now. It really doesn't seem that long though, only like a few weeks. But I know it's been a year, I've been counting every single second we've been with The Doctor, wondering when I'm going to wake up._

_I don't want to though, don't get me wrong. It's been the most amazing year of my life, but it's my birthday in a week and I'm afraid to tell anyone. It proves it really has been one year since Reality and The Doctor Who Universe collided and we were separated from our families._

_It happened suddenly. One second everything is normal, the next there is this weird crashing sound. Both universes literally collided into each other. You could step over a line and be in reality, then step back and see Cybermen._

_This crazy evil alien scientist guy was responsible. He used a machine to make his very own army of Cybermen then collided our worlds so he could take over both._

_Well "The Outcasts" had something to say about that. Elle lives in England, Brandon California, Britt Illinois, and I life in Texas. So we were pretty far apart, but not far enough apart to not know we needed to help each other. We were after all really close internet buddies and we called ourselves "The Outcasts"._

_We used the internet to raise an army of people, or really teens, to stop this maniac. Elle was the first to run into one of the Doctor Who characters, River. With River's help she was able to stop the Cybermen from destroying England. Then I meant The Doctor and went to secure Brandon and Britt._

_The three of us meant in between and teamed up to take down this evil alien guy. Still don't remember his name, but I never thought it was important._

_Together we were able to take him down and deactivate his machine. Of course._

_Problem was, it was only an hour after that we discovered, with his machine no longer active our worlds were no longer connected. Leaving us stranded here in The Doctor's universe._

Maybe one day I'll type up that story in more detail, but not today.

_The fact was though that then we were homeless. Our families and friends didn't exist in this universe. So The Doctor stopped, turned to us and asked:_

"_Do you want to come with me? Since your stuck here and everything. Might as well right? See this universe and everything. All of space and time here. I'll give you the grand tour, maybe one day we'll find a way to get you back. Since we did destroy the plans for that one machine and well...wouldn't want to use it again any way. It's far to dangerous. Well? What do you say? I know three is the most I've ever had on the TARDIS and they were never as young as you lot but...it's always nice to try new things, eh?"_

_So, when I tell you the four of us tackled him to the ground in pure delight and appreciation you'll understand why._

_I mean, the four of us were whovians...so we were pretty excited. Okay, extremely excited._

_It was a dream come true, and you wouldn't believe some of the stuff that's happened so far. We even got to meet Jenny and Jack! Not to mention River! This past year has been incredible!_

_Some pretty strange stuff has happened too, and another weird prophecy has popped up. But that story is also for another day._

That's when I hear The Doctor coming down from the stairs beside me, mumbling something. He was indeed wearing the scarf.

"Oi! Did you know one of your friends is rummaging through my old things? It's weird. Why is that?" He asked me as he descended then walked over to the couch I was sitting on.

"Why is he rummaging through your old things or why is it weird?" I asked as I continued typing, my eyes glued to my computer screen.

"Both." He replied as he sat down. He quickly shot back up and found Britt's bunny rabbit on the chair he tried to sit down on. He picked it up and touched it's nose. "Sorry, didn't see you there. You should sit some where else...some where where I won't sit on you." He quietly said to the stuffed animal. He then sat down and let the bunny fall into his lap, patting it's head as he sat there.

It was very hard to contain a laugh as he did this, but I had to. Or else I would forget what I was typing about.

"I think you think it's weird because you find it strange for some one to know about your past and be so interested in it." I answered, still typing away.

The Doctor then quirked a brow. "And what exactly are you doing?"

"Typing." I replied monotonously.

"Typing what exactly?" That's when The Doctor got up and walked over to me, trying to see over my shoulder.

I closed the laptop then. "Hey, you can't just read what's in a girl's journal." I stated, giving him a playful glare.

"Spoilers?" He asked sincerely.

I laughed a little and nodded, "Spoilers."

**-X-**

_And that's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I think I might write some more when I get some more ideas! If you guys think of anything, tell me._

_FYI this was also to celebrate the DW season finale! I can't wait 'till Christmas!_


End file.
